The Prophecy
by rawrmas
Summary: I had been thrown into a whole new world, where everything wasn't as it seemed, not to mention the closest thing RuneScape had to a dark lord had just shown up in my room. It was going to be interesting.


"Aimee!" a voice hissed. "Aimee Green! Wake up!" "What?" I mumbled groggily. "Come on! WAKE UP!" the voice said, sounding very panicky. I sat up and opened my eyes. "Who are you?' "No time to explain. COME ON! MOVE!" I felt a tug on my arm. "Hold onto your hat, because this is going to be a bumpy ride." There was an enormus column of blue and purple rays of light that spiraled around us. I rubbed my eyes. "Who are you and where did teleport me to?" "I can't tell you my name, but we're in Falador, but we need to go somewhere else." "Where?" "The Wilderness and then Taverly." The sun started to rise, and the young man before me looked vaugley familiar. "Why the Wilderness... unless you're Zamorak?" "Very observant of you." He bowed. "Zamorak Nethers at your service. But before you scream, I am not going to hurt you, or anyone else. Just know that and trust me." I frowned. "Why are you here?" "Because..." he hesitated. "Someone was going to kidnap you and put spells on you. It has something to do with what you saw last week. Plus I need your help" My eyes widened. "No." I breathed. "But you're supposed to be evil. So why are you rescuing me?" "Because I'm not as evil as everyone seems to think I am. It's my brother, Saradomin. He was very jealous because I had found out some information and I wouldn't it share it with him. But anyway, that's not the point. We have to get out of here, or we're both dead." He grabbed my hand, and yanked me up into nothingness.

I woke up feeling weak. I sat up and looked around. I was completley alone. Zamorak appeared, and said, "Sorry about that. Teleporting often might make you feel weak. I have a potion for you to drink." He handed it to me, and I pulled the stopper off. I hesitated. "Just drink it." I drank it without another thought, and immediatley felt better. "Thanks." I said, grudgingly. "Now, why do you need my help?" "Because you're magically powerful. And you'll do the right thing, whether it's what others want or not. Even if it means going against everyone you know, and everything you've been taught." "How do you know this?" He smiled grimly. "The captain of the wizard's tower's notes. He wants to promote you to be his successor. He thinks that your obedience is absoloute." "Obedience? That makes it seems like he's been brainwashing or hypnotising me or something." His grim smiler grew grimmer. "That's because he has." Then there was this loud woosh. Zamorak swore. "What's going on?" "They found us. They were tracking you this whole time. It was a trap. They knew..." "What can I do?" "Well... there is this one thing... it's called the element of surprise. Pretend to have overpowered me and then attack them." "Will it work?" "It might or one of us might end up dead." I saw the group of mages approaching. Captain Reignhard was there. I waved my hand in Zamorak's direction and he was bound. _Sorry._ I mouthed to him. "Captain." I said, bowing respectfully. "Good morning, Miss Green. I was hoping you would be able to overpower him." and to Zamorak he said, "You're a fool, Zamorak. You must have know that we would figure it out. Miss Green, I trust you're well?" "She's fine." Zamorak snapped. "You should know that I won't hurt her." Captain Reignhard dismissed his remark with a wave of his hand. "Come, Miss Green. And Zamorak..." a truly evil smile darkened his features. "You can stay here and get devoured by some beast. But first I'm going to take all of your weapons and runes." I turned and stared at Zamorak. He was sending me a message with his eyes. _Now._ I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated on Zamorak and I teleporting. There was a building of magic in the air, and then Zamorak's binding's vanished, and then we both disappeared within a spiral of blue and purple. I fell to the ground, exshausted. "Aimee!" he gasped, kneeling down besides me. "Are you okay?" "Yes." I said. "But I need you to preform a magical energy restoring spell on me." "Okay. Chantum Pellexum." I felt all of my energy return. "Thanks." He pulled me to my feet. "No problem. Except.. .where the heck are we?" "We're in Taverly. Just outside the palace." We set up camp, and I fell into a troubled sleep.


End file.
